


The Perfect Tree

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: buying the christmas treeOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 18
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	The Perfect Tree

"Agree to disagree."

"You can't agree to disagree on a tree!"

"Agree to disagree."

Yuuri groaned and turned away from Victor. He really was being unreasonable. It was Christmastime at Yu-topia and decorating had been going on for about a day now. But the tree still wasn't put up. Yuuri had been prepared to assemble to fake tree his family had used for years. It was easy to put up, didn't attract bugs, didn't get leaves everywhere, and was a cinch to put away when the holiday was done.

Victor wanted a real tree. He wanted to honest-to-god go out into the woods, find a tree, bringing it and anything that lived inside of it, into his home. Yuuri wasn't having it. No matter how much Victor insisted on authenticity. Unable to come to any kind of agreement, they split and went to different parts of the building. Yuuri went into his room and Victor went into the kitchen, wanting to snack on something.

Yuuri only got to sulk for a minute or two before Mari walked in, without so much as a knock.

"Hey, Yuuri, have you seen my eyeliner?"

"Yeah, here." Yuuri went over to grab it from his desk.

"Y'know, maybe you should let Victor have this one thing", she said as her makeup was handed back to her.

"He's not a child. I'm not going to give in whenever he pouts", Yuuri declared resolutely.

"Isn't the holiday about doing things for others to get a smile on their face. I thought you were all about making Victor smile. And surprising him."

Meanwhile, Victor was still looking for a snack in the kitchen when Phichit entered.

"Hey, Victor, have you seen my eyeliner?"

"Yes, I still have it. Are you going out?"

Phichit nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Eating my feelings. Yuuri won't get a real tree", Victor pouted.

"Yeah, well, haven't they used that boxed tree for years? It's probably like a tradition at this point", Phichit pointed out. "And don't you think Yuuri would be happiest if the love of his life joined in on family traditions?"

That got Victor thinking. And Yuuri was thinking too. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to consider the other point of view. A few days later, Yuuri and Takeshi were hauling a a tree through the door, huffing with exhaustion. It was only when they got inside that they saw Victor nearly done with decorating another tree.

"You!", Yuuri and Victor pointed to each other accusingly.

Yuuri dropped his hold on the tree completely and put his hands on his hips. "I thought not using a real one lacked Christmas spirit?"

"And what happened to not making a mess?", Victor asked with as he placed another bauble on the tree.

"I can't believe the two of you", Takeshi sighed. He could totally believe it though, he just wished he'd seen it coming before going through all this work to take down a tree and bring it inside. In the end, Victor was too elated at all Yuuri had done for him and demanded that Yuuri's tree be used. For that same reason, Yuuri said they should use Victor's. And that was how both were put up and decorated for all to see.


End file.
